Too High a Price
by Book 'em Again
Summary: A conversation with a prostitute gives Chin a lot to think about. Prequel to "Oldest Profession – Latest Price."


_"Independent call girls can make...what? Maybe...ah...two hundred a trick?"_

 _"I've heard higher than that."_

 _"How did you know that, Duke?"_

 _"Chin told me."_

Steve and Duke in "Oldest Profession – Latest Price"

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly raised his fist and rapped three times on the door in front of him. As a detective, the grunt work of chasing down leads often fell upon his shoulders and today was no exception; he was in the process of interviewing several individuals who might give insight into why a successful investment banker, Edward Brooks, was murdered three days ago.

The door opened and Cai Ming, more commonly known as the Jewel of the Orient, stood in the doorway. She was beautiful, perfectly put together with makeup that enhanced her natural beauty and a tight fitting dress that showed off all her curves. To the rich businessmen and tourists who came to Honolulu, this woman was considered one of the finest prostitutes in the islands. To Chin, she looked so much like his daughter Alia that it hurt.

As Chin reached for his badge, Ming's gaze took in the cut and style of his suit. Snorting in derision, she declared, "You can't afford me." The door slammed shut.

Chin turned red as he realized what the woman was suggesting. "Kelly, Five-O. Open up."

The door opened again and the woman leaned against the frame. She didn't look fazed as she smiled and said, "My apologies, Mr. Kelly. It's just that I run a booming massage business and, with rates of three hundred dollars an hour, I suspected that my price was too high for a man of your means. What did you think I was implying?"

 _Touché_. Chin had to admit that the woman was good; she recovered very nicely from her initial slip. _And three hundred an hour, that's crazy!_

"Very well, Ms. Ming. Do you have a client by the name of Edward Brooks?"

"I have many clients." She shrugged as she lit a cigarette. "I can hardly keep track of all their names."

"Then you will have no problem with taking a trip downtown to look at some pictures," Chin stated as he gestured down the hall. He knew that this woman would not want to be seen going anywhere with a cop.

Ming blew out a ring of smoke. "Fine. Yes, I knew him. But if you think I have any information on his murder, I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"I haven't seen him since he took up with that haole two months ago."

"Haole?"

"One of my rivals; doesn't play by the rules, poaches all my best clients. Go ahead and arrest her, you'd be doing the rest of us a favor."

Chin took out his pad. "Does she have a name?"

"Sherrie Lane."

"Thank you, Ms. Ming. I'll be in touch."

"I doubt it." The door shut once again; a barrier that he'd never cross. Not that he would ever want to.

As Chin walked out of the building, he found himself turning over the conversation in his head. _Three hundred dollars!_ That was such a high price, yet, he had no doubt that there were men who gladly paid it.

Duke was standing beside their car as Chin exited the building. "I struck out," the Hawaiian said. "You have any luck?"

Chin shook his head in continued disbelief. "Three hundred dollars."

Duke whistled. "I hope you got solid evidence for that kind of money."

"I'm not crazy. That's what she charges."

Duke's eyes widened, "You got propositioned?"

"No, dismissed."

"Chin, if I didn't know how much you love Lin, I'd say you sound disappointed."

Chin knew his friend was trying to lighten the mood, but he couldn't just shrug this it off like he had to do with so many things he had witnessed since becoming a cop. "Have you ever heard of a prostitute making that much?"

"It's the that highest I've heard," Duke admitted. "But not by much."

Chin knew he should let this go. While he believed that sex was a sacred gift between husband and wife, he knew not everyone shared his faith or moral code. He usually had no issue separating his personal beliefs from his work. He never would have secured his position in Five-O or cultivated his many contacts among the criminal elements of Honolulu with an attitude of judgment. Besides, why did the price matter? The price didn't change what was being sold. No, it was Ming's words that lingered...

She'd dismissed him as too poor for her service. Her price as too high. Too high for him. And she was right. More right than she would ever know. But not because of the money; it was because Chin loved his wife. And because he believed that no woman should have to sell her body to make money. Especially, the kind of money that she would be able to make by more 'respectable' means if only she had been born male.

The problem wasn't with Ming, but with the world that put a price on that which could never be measured with dollars and cents. And as a father, that knowledge made him fear for his girls; Ming had looked so much like Alia...

"Chin!" Duke called out with a tone that told Chin it wasn't the first time.

"Sorry, Duke. What is it?"

Duke opened the car door and sat down inside. "Where to?"

Chin settled into the passenger seat as he answered, "To visit another prostitute."

"This job sounds a lot more glamorous than it is."

Chin couldn't help it; he laughed. For his friend's quip had knocked him out of his funk. But as they drove to their next destination, he was no longer saddened by his earlier conservation but emboldened.

For Chin was a cop. A detective in the finest unit Hawaii had to offer. And it was his job to serve and project all people, even those who made choices he'd never understand. But tonight, when got home, he would take all of his children in his arms. And he would make sure his daughters knew that they were loved and they were worth more than any man would ever be willing to play.

His girls were priceless.


End file.
